


Reflections in the Mirror

by janai



Series: Reflections in a/on... [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Introspection, some general physical parts references - not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The newly formed metacrisis Doctor gives himself a visual inspection. How has his appearance changed with the dash of Donna's DNA? A lighthearted story as the Doctor checks his new body out.





	Reflections in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff and humor in my series. Enjoy.  
> Picture from Google Images, could be a manip.

It was 3:00 am and the Doctor sat on the edge of the bed in the largest guest room in the Tyler mansion. It was only yesterday that he and Rose had been left on the beach in Norway by his full Time Lord self. He was exhausted but after a couple of hours of fitful sleep he had awakened abruptly. He was worried that She might not want to grow old with him. She had not said yes to his proposal at the beach and had not talked about it since.

He brought his right hand up to his mouth and gnawed on his knuckles at his dilemma and frustration. As he did, he looked around the room and there it was. An ornate three sided full-length mirror in the far corner from the bed. Three small spotlight fixtures were attached to the ceiling near the mirror and he noticed a face plate on the wall with three small knobs. Standing up, he went to the mirror and touched the knobs. The lights came on and he found that he could adjust the brightness of the spotlights. He moved back to the mirror and looked at the three reflections of himself. What he saw was his skinny old self with creases on his face from fatigue and worry. Then he noticed something different…his hair was slightly darker. A thought struck him and he mentally pictured 2 columns in his head; one said Doctor the other, Donna.

His hands ruffled his full head of spiky hair which had not changed much other than it was a darker brown. Check mark, Doctor(oooh...love the hair). Then he noticed a tiny detail that caused his heart to speed up in excitement. He reached to the center knob on the wall and turned it to full brightness. His nose was almost touching the mirror as he looked closer and there it was. His hair sparkled with tiny highlights - Ginger!! A huge smile lit up his face and he almost shouted in glee! “Oh yes! Brilliant!” he said as quietly as he could lest he disturbed the rest of the sleeping household. Donna(Yes! Thank you!). He found it difficult to stop admiring the ginger miracle and finally dropped his eyes and looked at his face.

Lean, angled, slightly crooked nose and medium brown eyes. He waggled his brows and pulled a variety of extraordinary faces; very much like his third incarnation used to. He had the same ears, sideburns, full set of eyelashes, a smattering of freckles, full lower lip and long, lean neck. Check - Doctor(Relief! Rose liked this face very much and he did, too). He noticed some stubble on his chin and knew he would have to start shaving(Big sigh). New column: Human.

His gaze dropped to his broad, skinny chest and flat stomach; not an ounce of fat. Twisting his shoulders he was relieved to see that his beloved mole was still there. Doctor – check. His arms were long and skinny and his hands still had the slightly longer than normal fingers(For a Human). However, he noticed that the hair was finer and shorter with ginger highlights. (Donna?) His eyes flew back to his chest and then he inspected his legs to see the same. Yep, Donna, human female trait.

Suddenly he frowned and pressed his hands over his stomach. “I hope I don’t have a uterus in there," a touch of fear in his voice, “Wouldn’t that be just wizard!” His mind flew over other possibilities and his face pinched up with disgust. Well, he would check that out another day. At any rate, he had his same long, skinny muscular legs, feet and toes Check mark - Doctor.

His hips were still narrow with the prominent hip bones. Wait. A. Minute. He put his hands on both sides of his hips and twisted this way and that. His hips were several centimeters wider, and his bum! A bit perkier, it was. He made a pleased noise in his throat and thought Rose would enjoy the view in a tight pair of jeans. He hoped. (Thank you Donna!)

That just left the one area covered up by his boxer briefs. The very important bits that could make or break Rose’s interest if they ever (please, please!) had a physical relationship. He dropped his drawers and stared at himself.

Relief! His man bits were there and they looked a touch more robust. Check, Human-Male. He was a very nicely endowed human male at that( YES!) He preened in satisfaction and admiration. ‘Well done Spaceman,' Donna’s voice echoed in his head. 'Shush Earth girl,' he thought back in annoyance. Then he felt a flush of warmth in his loins. In shock and horror he saw that the most important bit was reacting to..."No, no, no, no!" he croaked, "Absolutely NO!"

He put a trembling hand to his forehead and slipped into his own mind. He found the giggling thoughts of Donna and chased that thread. He caught and gathered it up before throwing the ball into a dark room. As he went to slam the door shut, he felt one last pulse of admiration and a definite Donna wink. Locking the door, he slipped back into reality and found himself leaning up against a wall, trembling. He rubbed his face with his hands and swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing furiously(Shite!)

His inspection now completed, he drew in a satisfied breath. He was still mostly him and the few bits of Donna seemed to favor him. Except for the possibility of a uterus….he really would need to get an ultrasound somehow. He could just see himself at a doctor’s office. “Erm…I would really love an ultrasound of my abdomen because I may have a…er….uh…” He started blushing and then the worst possible thing that could happen, did: a soft knock on the bedroom door. He jumped in alarm and quickly pulled his briefs up, his face even redder(Bugger!). He turned the mirror lights off and ran for the bed, pulling the duvet off to wrap around his waist.

“Doctor, it’s me, Rose,” She called in a low voice(No, no, no and no!).

“Coming,” he croaked as he hurried to the door(I am so embarrassed!).In his haste he had not noticed that a corner of the duvet was dragging on the floor. He had almost reached his destination when he tripped and stumbled against the door with a muffled thump.

“Doctor, what’s going on, are you o.k?” he could hear worry in her voice as he caught himself and swung the door wide open.

Rose’s sleep blurred eyes widened in surprise and she looked properly in shock. He tottered back a few steps and almost fell again. Hastily pulling the duvet up, he tried to regain his composure as quickly as possible.

“Yes, I’m fine, Rose, thank you for asking. Peachy, awesome, super-duper, the best, brilliant, fantastic, Molto bene!” He gave her his most charming smile as he absently rubbed the back of his neck. His confident response was somewhat negated by the pink blush on his face and ears.

“Oh, o.k, I saw your light on and I jus’ wanted to be sure you were alright.”

The surprise on her face had been replaced with amusement at his actions and babbling. She knew he was nervous about something but had the grace not to ask. With hooded eyes she gazed at the parts not covered by the duvet with interest. This observation was not lost to the Doctor who proceeded to blush even more.

“Yes, well,” he yawned hugely and allowed his eyelids to droop a bit. “I think I will…go back to bed. Feeling a bit tired now.” She smiled indulgently giving him the once over again before yawning herself.

“Then, g’night Doctor," she murmured giving him a tiny tongue-touched grin as she turned and went back to her room. She knew she would one day get him to come clean about what had been going on before she had knocked on his door

The Doctor dropped the duvet and quickly closed the door. With a massive exhale, he leaned his back against it and closed his eyes. “That was close,” he muttered before pushing himself away from the door. Really could have been worse, he thought, picturing Jackie as he cringed (SLAP).

A sudden image of Rose looking him up and down, and the tongue-touched grin(love that grin), flashed through his magnificent brain(Time Lord, thank goodness!). Warmth spread though his body as well as a slight sense of relief.

The Doctor picked up the duvet and went back to the bed, careful not to trip again. He snapped it in the air and it floated down to settle on the plush mattress(nice and soft: aah). Laying down, he turned the lamp off as thought crossed his mind. Perhaps there was hope after all.

With a contented sigh, he rolled over, pulling the duvet up to his neck as he did, and soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Fini


End file.
